


you've been lonely too long

by darkducktales



Series: seasons of the witch [1]
Category: Brave (2012), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Rise of the Guardians RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crack Taken Seriously, Death Is The Maiden, F/M, Gothic feel, Guilt, Halloween, i think i will regret this, loss of self, this was a spur of the moment decision
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkducktales/pseuds/darkducktales
Summary: Pitch Black and his many encounters with Death.





	you've been lonely too long

**Author's Note:**

> *closes door quietly* i'm back! i was suddenly taken in by the Halloween spirit so I made this. i haven't abandoned all my works yet, but thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy it!

When he first sees Death, he is surprised. He expects to see a guante figure in dark robes, something skeletal and lifeless. 

No. He sees a girl with a round face and auburn locks that curl around her cheeks. Instead of lifelessness, he sees a certain vivacity in her eyes-- maybe even mercy. 

Suddenly he understands that Death brings the gift of mercy. “Will my daughter be alright?” His voice is turning hoarse, and he feels the blood pouring out of him, staining the snow around him red. 

“She will be fine.” She answers. Her voice is soothing as she stoops down to cradle his face. “Your daughter  _ will _ live a happy life. 

“I’m scared.” He confesses. She nods in understanding. This man was not afraid of her, he was afraid for his daughter. 

“I know. I know you are.” She has been doing this for a long time, and she feels that platitudes ring hollow into the universe. 

_ “Who-who will l-love her? W-who will t-t-take ca-re of her?”  _ He grips Death’s pale grey robe. 

He always thought that dying was slowly becoming numb, and that a swift lethargy would take over him. No, his mind his filled with desperation and a longing to see his daughter again. 

Black dust swirls around in spirals so close to the snow on the ground. He can hear the whispers surrounding him.  _ The Fearlings.  _ “T-they’re here. Save yourself.” 

“They’re not going to get me, and they’re not going to get you as long as you listen to me.” Her words sound like sharp steel, but she’s smiling down at him, her eyes a calm, placid lake in summer. 

She starts humming a song in another language, but he keeps hearing the whispers around him.  _ “Papa! Papa! They have me! Don’t leave me!”  _

“Emily Jane!  _ Emily Jane!”  _ He can faintly feel the pressure of his nails digging into the Maiden’s elbow. 

“ _ Pitchiner! _ Listen to me!” He feels a sharp slap on his cheek that is as cold as winter. “That is not your daughter! It’s the Fearlings!” She starts to hum again. 

“ _ Papa, are you going to leave him here alone? You’re awful Papa!”  _ He sees the hazy silhouette of a girl. That sounds so much like his daughter. God, he’s going to leave her alone. 

“Emily Jane, I’m here! I’m here! Come to Papa!” Tears line his eyes as he looks up at the pale blue sky. He can hear the whispers surrounding him. 

“Pitchiner! Pitch! You’ve got to look a-” He can hear a voice, but it sounds so far away. 

_ “Papa!”  _ Black swirls start to cloud his vision. “I’m here! I’m here!” 

“Pi-” 

Darkness surrounds him, violates him. All he can see now is pitch black.


End file.
